


there is a light that never goes out

by greyskiesblack



Series: promptioweek2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Kiss, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Prompto’s twentieth birthday is the best night of his life. But every night has to end eventually.Written for Day 1 of Promptio week.





	there is a light that never goes out

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt for day one is "in the dark/in the light," and i remembered about [one of my favourite songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WPZMhFa84U) and i just had to, okay?

The city feels like a different place when Prompto is with his friends. The _creepy_ dark alleyways don’t seem so scary. The blinding lights of cars and advertisements don’t sting his eyes as badly. Everything is just _better_.

Noctis drags him from one end of the city to the other. Prompto’s drunk on happiness, and well, all the drinks he can _legally_ buy now. Being twenty is great. He wants to be twenty forever.

He tells Gladiolus that as they sway against each other on the subway, and Gladiolus smiles and ruffles Prompto’s _perfectly styled_ hair. Gladiolus is mean. Which he whispers loudly to Noctis, who laughs so hard he falls flat on his ass.

Prompto can see Ignis and Gladiolus giving each other a _look_ , but he doesn’t care. This is the best birthday _ever_.

 

They end up in a karaoke room. Gladiolus ends up in charge of the music since he’s the only one that can _read_ properly. Noctis tried on Ignis’ glasses and ended up dropping them. And stepping on them. Prompto thought Ignis might step on Noctis for it, but he didn’t.

It would’ve been _pretty funny_ though. Prompto even had his phone camera all ready and waiting.

It takes Noctis and Prompto _three_ songs to convince Ignis to sing. And of course, in perfect Ignis fashion, he’s so _good_ that Prompto feels like he can never sing again. Not in public, at least.

He yawns and stretches out on the couch. His feet are in Gladiolus’ lap, his head in Noctis’. He’s _warm_ and sleepy. Really sleepy. Would they _mind_ if he fell asleep right here?

“Prom.” Ignis gently shakes Prompto’s shoulder.

“Mmno.” Prompto curls against Noctis’ stomach.

Except Noctis is ticklish, and he shoves Prompto to the ground.

“ _Oww_ ,” Prompto whines, rubbing at his head and his arm and feeling like shoving Noctis right _back_.

Ignis and Gladiolus exchange another of those _looks_.

“I wanna go home with Iggy.” Noctis stands up and immediately sits back down again. “I’m _tired_.” He looks down at Prompto with a confused expression. “Why are you on the floor?”

Prompto shrugs and leans his chin on his knees. “Why aren’t _you_?”

“I’m going to remember this night _forever_ ,” Gladiolus says. “You take the princess, then.”

“M’not a _princess_ , Gladio.” Noctis whines. “M’a prince.”

“Sure you are.” Gladiolus ruffles Noctis’ hair. “A very drunk one.”

“M’not.” Noctis huffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Are too.” Prompto pokes Noctis’ shin. “You drank more than me.”

“Children, _please_.” Ignis sounds like he’s about ready to shove them _both_.

Prompto and Noctis exchange a glance and both burst into giggles.

 

Ignis and Gladiolus manage to drag them both outside. The night air is _cold_. Prompto had a jacket at some point, but he’s not sure where he left it. He _hopes_ it’s in a car. But it might be on a subway somewhere, getting further and further away.

He stops in the middle of the street and feels like crying. He _liked_ that jacket.

“Shit, Prom.” Gladiolus tugs his arm and drags him off the street.

“Mean,” Prompto whines, but a honking car cuts him off. Prompto struggles for a second until Gladiolus lets him go. “I was fine!”

“You almost _died_ , idiot.” Gladiolus snaps. “Get in the damn car.”

Prompto stumbles towards the passenger seat. Noctis and Ignis are already in _their_ car. Prompto hurries into his seat and slams the door behind him. It’s not _fair_ that Noctis always beats him at everything.

“Jeez, don’t break my car,” Gladiolus grumbles as he slides into his seat.

“Didn’t,” Prompto mumbles.

“Seatbelt.” Gladiolus pokes Prompto’s arm.

Prompto has to fight his seatbelt to get it to work. It’s as mean as Gladiolus is. No, _worse_. He finally manages to click it in and beams at Gladiolus.

Gladiolus shakes his head and smiles. “Alright. Let’s get you home.”

Home. Prompto scrunches his face up as Gladiolus starts the car. “Don’t wanna.” He kicks his shoes off and curls up in the seat.

“Don’t wanna what? Go home?” Gladiolus flicks him an annoyed glance.

“Mmm.” Prompto hides his face behind his knees. “Don’t wanna.”

Gladiolus doesn’t say anything for a few minutes as he keeps driving. Prompto doesn’t want to look up and see where they’re going. Home _sucks_. Home’s _boring_. Home’s _lonely_.

“Then where do you wanna go?” Gladiolus asks as they wait under a red stoplight.

“Dunno.” Prompto lifts his head and rests his chin on his knees. “Somewhere _warm_.” He rubs at his forearms.

“Shit.” Gladiolus leans over and turns the heating on. Warm air blasts from the vents with a rattling noise.

“Iggy’s car doesn’t rattle,” Prompto says as he holds his hands up to the vents.

“I’ll make you walk.”

Prompto sticks his tongue out at him, but Gladiolus just laughs.

Gladiolus is the _worst_. He wishes Noctis was still here so he could complain. He settles for curling back up in his seat and closing his eyes. Watching the road is making him feel _really_ sick.

 

Prompto wakes up when the car stops. Gladiolus is quiet while Prompto blinks blearily and looks around.

“Wh’re we?” He mumbles, rubbing at his eyes.

“My place.” Gladiolus unbuckles Prompto’s seatbelt. “You said you didn’t wanna go home.”

“Don’t.” Prompto stretches and hits his hand on the ceiling of the car. “Ow.”

Gladiolus rolls his eyes. “Come on.”

Prompto forgets his boots. The concrete under his feet is _cold-cold-cold_ and in jumping up and down he bangs against Gladiolus. Who sighs and picks Prompto up like he’s _nothing_.

“Put me down!” Prompto protests, squirming. “M’not a _princess_.”

“Shh.“ Gladiolus _glares_ down at him.

Prompto shhes. But only so Gladiolus doesn’t _drop_ him. The ground is really… _really_ far away.

 

Gladiolus’ place is _tiny_. And _messy_. Prompto isn’t sure where to stand. Or where to look. He lingers in the entranceway while Gladiolus kicks off his boots and stomps down the hallway.

“Come on,” he calls over his shoulder.

Prompto scampers after him and slides on the wooden floor. He hits the wall with a thud.

“Ow.” He rubs at his arm. “Why’s your floor _mean_?”

Gladiolus puts an arm around Prompto’s shoulders and tugs him into the kitchen. “Because your socks are slippery.”

“Stupid socks.” Prompto holds onto Gladiolus’ arm and lifts a foot to stare down at them. They’re all black from the concrete. _Gross_.

“Uh huh.” Gladiolus steers Prompto towards the chair and sits him down in it. “Stay.”

Prompto glares at him, but Gladiolus isn’t paying attention. He’s rattling around in his cupboards. Then at his sink.

“Drink this.” Gladiolus sets down a glass of water.

Prompto makes a face. If he drinks anything else he’s gonna pee. Pee. He stands up so fast the chair falls backwards. “Bathroom! Gotta-go-gotta- _go_.”

Gladiolus frowns. “Other end of the hall.” He points.

Prompto slides and skids his way down the hallway. Gladiolus’ bathroom is _gross_. But also beautiful, because it’s a _bathroom_ and Prompto really-super-needs one.

He hums to himself as he washes his hands. Gladiolus’ soap smells like _lemons_. It’s pretty.

“Prom?” Gladiolus knocks at the door. “Tell me you didn’t fall and knock yourself unconscious.”

Prompto opens the door with a huff. “ _No_. Your soap is pretty.”

“Oh. That.” Gladiolus’ gaze flicks past him. “Iris keeps _buying_ them for me. I don’t understand.”

“Maybe she wants you to be pretty too.” Prompto peers up at Gladiolus’ face. “I don’t think it’s working.”

Gladiolus scowls down at him. “Watch it.”

“But you’re all _fuzzy_.” Prompto lifts a hand and rubs at Gladiolus’ stubble. “Ow.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Gladiolus takes Prompto’s hand in his own and moves it away from his face. “It’s like sandpaper. I know.”

“How do you know?” Prompto asks as he follows Gladiolus back to the kitchen. “Are you kissing yourself?”

“What?” Gladiolus stops and turns around. “ _No_ , you dork. I touch my face.”

“Oh.” That makes more sense. “Poor sandpaper face.”

Gladiolus plonks Prompto down in the chair again. “Uh huh. Drink your damn water.”

“Okay.” Prompto lifts the glass. He drinks _most_ of the water. But some of it escapes onto his shirt. Water is _very tricksy_.

“Jeez.” Gladiolus sighs when Prompto sets the glass down. “You’re a terrible drunk.”

“M’not.” Prompto crosses his arms over his chest. His shirt is all _wet_. Ew. He looks down at it for a moment and then back up at Gladiolus. “Do _you_ have a shirt?”

“Probably. Come on.” Gladiolus holds out a hand.

Prompto stares at it. What’s he supposed to do with a _hand_? He can’t wear that. Oh. Right. He has to get _up_.

He takes Gladiolus’ hand and wobbles his way upright. “You’re _tall_ ,” he complains as Gladiolus goes back down the hallway.

“You’re short.” Gladiolus opens a different door and beckons Prompto through.

“M _’not_.” Prompto huffs as he enters the room. Gladiolus’ _bedroom_. It’s even messier. “You’re _messy_.”

“Yeah, well, I clean up when I _expect_ company.” Gladiolus pokes Prompto out of the way and heads to the closet. Rummages around. “Here.”

The shirt he’s holding out looks like it belongs to _Iris_. It’s _purple_. And _glittery_. “Nuh uh.” Prompto crosses his arms over his chest. “I’m not wearing your sister’s shirt.”

Gladiolus sighs and tosses it back into the closet. “Picky.”

“Dude, it’s your _sister_. It’s weird.” Prompto stumbles towards the clothes-covered bed and flops down onto it. It’s very soft. And bed-like.

Gladiolus throws another shirt at him. It’s black and smells like Gladiolus. Which is kind of icky. But kind of nice, too.

“I bet you want pants too, don’t you?” Gladiolus mutters.

Prompto makes a face at him. “Who sleeps in _pants_?” He shakes his head and regrets it. “You’re _silly_.”

“Oh yeah. _I’m_ silly. Put the damn shirt on.” Gladiolus turns around.

Prompto sticks his tongue out at Gladiolus’ back. He peels off his wet shirt and tosses it somewhere. He’ll never find it again. He pulls on Gladiolus’ shirt and flops face-first onto the bed.

“Gladio _ooo_.” Prompto sits up quickly. The room spins for a moment and Prompto squeezes his eyes shut until it stops. “I forgot something.”

“Forgot what?” Gladiolus sits beside him. “Tell me you didn’t lose your phone.”

“ _No_.” Prompto pulls his phone out of his pocket and waves it around. “M’not _stupid_.” He shoves it back into his pocket and misses. The phone lands with a soft noise on the floor. Or on clothes.

“Then what’d you forget?” Gladiolus raises an eyebrow at him.

Prompto wriggles up against Gladiolus’ arm. “My contacts. Coz I’m dumb.”

Gladiolus stares down at him. “What am - Oh no.”

Prompto pouts. “But what if I poke myself in the eye and my eye _bursts_ and-”

“Enough, enough.” Gladiolus holds up a hand. “Are you sure?”

“Sure I’m sure.” Prompto nods. “I trust you.”

Gladiolus gives him a _look_. Prompto doesn’t know what it’s supposed to mean. “Fine. Let me turn on the light.”

The light is _stupid_. And _bright_. And _horrible_. Prompto wants to throw something at it. Like a rock. Or Gladiolus’ socks.

“Look up, Prom.” Gladiolus says quietly. He has one hand around Prompto’s chin and the other is hovering by Prompto’s ear.

“Kay.” Prompto looks up. At the _stupid_ light. He squeezes one eye closed.

“I don’t even know what I’m _doing_ ,” Gladiolus mutters.

“You just have to… have to…” Prompto frowns. He doesn’t know how to explain it. “Don’t _blind_ me.” He clutches at Gladiolus’ arm.

“I’m not gonna blind you.” Gladiolus sighs. “Just… don’t move, okay?”

Prompto nods. Which is moving. Maybe he _is_ silly after all.

It takes a few minutes, but Gladiolus manages to get both of Prompto’s contacts out with minimal poking.

“There.” Gladiolus pats Prompto’s cheek. “All done.”

“Yay!” Prompto throws his arms around Gladiolus’ neck and squeezes him in a hug. “You’re the _best_.”

Gladiolus pats Prompto’s shoulder. “Uh huh. What do I do with them?”

“Just throw them away.” Prompto untangles himself and blinks. Everything’s _fuzzy_. “Can I sleep here?”

“No, I’m gonna kick you out.” Gladiolus rolls his eyes. “Of course you can sleep here.” He stands up.

Prompto wriggles up the bed. His belt buckle digs into him. Stupid _pants_. Being all _poke-y_. Gladiolus has left. He's probably gone to the bathroom. Or the clothes got him. Prompto squirms out of his pants and drops them on the floor. He’s probably lost them forever. The other clothes will _eat them_.

He slides under the covers and curls around one of Gladiolus’ pillows. It smells nice.

“You’re _hogging the bed_.” Gladiolus sounds very frown-y. Prompto would look, but his head is very heavy and he doesn’t want to.

“M’not.” He snuggles closer to the pillow. “Make the bright go away.”

Gladiolus mutters something under his breath and flicks the light switch. “You are _too_. Move.”

“Make me.”

Gladiolus huffs and slides into bed, shoving Prompto out of the way.

“Ow!” Prompto whines and rolls around. “Why?”

“You _said_ make you. So I made you.” Gladiolus sighs. “Go to sleep.”

Prompto can’t see in the darkness, so he pokes experimentally with a finger until he hits something solid.

“ _Ow_.” Gladiolus catches Prompto’s hand. “Quit it.”

“You’re _mean_.” Prompto pouts.

“I’m the opposite of mean and you know it. Go to sleep.” He releases Prompto’s fingers.

Prompto huffs and wriggles around. He was _comfy_ and now Gladiolus is all in his _spot_ and he’s not comfy anymore. Stupid Gladiolus.

“What are you _doing_ , pretending to be a worm?” Gladiolus sighs even louder.

“You ruined the comfy,” Prompto whines.

“Oh for- Come here.” Gladiolus shifts and curls an arm around Prompto’s stomach.

“Noooo,” Prompto whines as Gladiolus adjusts the blankets.

“Now what?” Gladiolus kind of sounds like he wants to kick Prompto out of bed.

“What if _I_ wanted to be the big spoon? I can be big!” Prompto squirms around until he’s facing Gladiolus.

“You can be the big spoon next time. Go to _sleep_.”

“You promise?” Prompto wriggles closer. Gladiolus is _warm_.

“Yeah, I promise. But only if you _go the fuck to sleep_.”

“M’kay.” Prompto closes his eyes and nuzzles closer. “G’night.”

“Good night, Prom.” Something _wet_ touches Prompto’s forehead. He makes a face, and the whatever-it-is goes away. “Happy birthday.”

“That’s not a birthday kiss,” Prompto mumbles.

“You’re too _drunk_ to kiss.”

“M’not.” Prompto opens his eyes and squints against the fuzzy darkness. He wriggles up the bed and pokes at Gladiolus’ face.

“I swear to all the Astrals-”

“Shh.” Prompto pokes Gladiolus’ cheek. “Or I won’t be able to find you.”

Gladiolus makes a choking noise but doesn’t say anything else. Prompto grins and feels for Gladiolus’ lips in the darkness. There. Now he just has to move his head and - _there._

It _is_ kind of sandpapery. Prompto sighs and pulls away.

Gladiolus makes a strangled sound. “Did you just _sigh_?”

“You’re all rough.” Prompto rolls over with a dramatic huff. “I don’t wanna.”

“You little _shit_ ,” Gladiolus mutters as he puts an arm around Prompto’s waist. “Go to sleep.”

Prompto pats Gladiolus’ arm. “Okay. You’re nice.”

Gladiolus nuzzles closer. “Damn right.”

Prompto laces his fingers through Gladiolus' and closes his eyes. He should tell Gladiolus that... Tell Gladiolus... "Gladio?" he mumbles. Why's talking so _hard_?

"What?" Gladiolus' breath tickles Prompto's ear.

"You're better than home." Prompto wriggles against him. Warm's _nice_.

Gladiolus squeezes Prompto against his chest. "I'm sorry." His voice is really _quiet_. Like they're in a _library_ and Ignis is glaring at them.

Prompto scrunches up his face. "Why're you sorry for?" He tucks his feet under Gladiolus' legs.

Gladiolus is quiet for a moment. "I'll tell you in the morning," he says slowly. "Okay?"

"Okay." Prompto snuggles against the pillow. "Thanks for being nice."

Gladiolus kisses Prompto's hair. "Anytime, Prom."

**Author's Note:**

> if you're like me and you think about these things: prom left his jacket in iggy's car.
> 
> also if you're _really_ like me and think about these things: prompto remembered a solid 70% of what happened. he woke up and gargled _so much mouthwash_ and asked gladio if he could try kissing him again. to which gladio replied something like "i dunno, do i have to shave first?" ("no?" "well okay then come here ♥" "... gladio i think i changed my mind." "damnit, prompto.")


End file.
